


Reflecting Waters [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Introspection, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Reflecting Waters" by Merfilly."Rameses can have anything..."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Reflecting Waters [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reflecting Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385895) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



  
  
Cover art by: [quoththegayven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven)  


Length: 1:14  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/reflecting%20waters.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/reflecting%20waters%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020! Thanks to quoththegayven for the cover art and to Merfilly for having blanket permission!


End file.
